


In The Beginning There Was Thrown Chairs And Flipped Tables

by BitterChocolateStars



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ace!Newt, Asexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are shot's of the past. </p><p>From the very beginning of their failed first meeting.<br/>To the first drift with a Kaiju.</p><p>Let's begin with 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mature? What the hell is that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcannon of their first meeting. If you think Hermann was more mature than Newton, you are wrong... at least in this Verse.
> 
> ages:  
> H:26 N: 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited for spelling mistakes 1:47am 6/27/14

He can't believe this man, this _child_ , is really the man that he'd been messaging for the past few years. At this point in the conference he and Newton have devolved into a loud argument over the Breach theory that had just been presented by Hermann's father. Newton had abandoned all professional dignity earlier in their argument. His tie is laying where it was thrown on the table when Newton had decided to get comfortable.

His grey button up shirt is untucked and the top few buttons are undone. His hair is a long mess of tangles, from what he can tell the style was supposed to be some pompadour kind of thing but after having hands run through it constantly in under three hours it looks like a mop. Hermann can see the brightly colored tattoo that barely peeks out from under the unbuttoned shirt. Not that he was checking the man out, the bright colors had drawn his eye.

The worst of it isn't even the way Newton looked. Hermann could have ignored that. No the worst thing was that Newton had called his theory a pile of garbage. Bluntly. Hermann's face had gone red with embarrassment, then anger. He demanded to see Newton do better than he had with what little information about the Breach they knew.  
That had quickly slid into a heated argument. Then even quicker into a shouting match. Half of the men and women in the room had fled soon after Hermann had pitched his empty chair at a wall in frustration, still screaming at Newton as it bounced and skid across the floor.

"DUDE I CANNOT EVEN HANDLE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Newton screeched. And with one final loud angry undecipherable noise; chasing out the few remaining scientist. Newton grabbed the edge of the rather small conference table and flipped it on it's side, scattering the random papers that had been left behind by the others.

Startled by the action Hermann is speechless as Geiszler storms out. That was probably a good thing Hermann would think later, after he'd calmed down.  
The sound of a briefcase being snapped shut startles him. Turning he see's his father looking at him coldly from the podium. He opens his mouth but nothing comes forth. He's not sure what to say about what just happened. His father simply shakes his head and walks away.

Months later as he's packing up to move Shatterdome's. He's just finished his training and couldn't be happier about it. He receives a text from a familiar number.

_'Hey I just finished working on this specimen and I emailed u some of my finding's. think u could look over them?'_

Hermann stares at the text for a solid two minutes; debating if he should answer the madman, before deciding they couldn't avoid one another forever and replying.

_'How on earth did you get specimens? you aren't working for the PPDC.'_

He get's a reply an hour later as he watches men load his few boxes into a small plane.

_'I'm freelancing man. u think u could look them over?'_

_'That answers nothing Geiszler. I will not be part of underhanded/illegal dealings.'_

He knew he would do it, if for no other reason than curiosity. There was no reason to make Newton believe he wouldn't just to irritate him. Yet he found he couldn't help it.

_'Jesus Hermann i'm working with the PPDC on freelance. can u or can u not look them over?'_

He can practically see Newton's exaggerated eye rolling in his head and laughs. Smirking he sends back his answer.

_'I'll take a look when I have time. And do please refer to me as Dr. Gottlieb.'_

And just as he expected Newtons reply is quick.

_'Dude I Need these looked over ASAP'_

_'I'm very busy with my work Geiszler, I can't just drop everything to look at your terribly written reports and decode them.'_

_'Hermann, listen here! You will look those over like now because the fate of the world may be found in them!'_

He laughs loudly at Newton's decree, startling a few of the wandering Techs on the runway. They give him weird looks; that he ignores, when he cackles quietly at his own reply.

_'That's a tad melodramatic, i'm skeptical your work will stop the Kaiju. and it's Dr. Gottlieb, honestly it's not hard to type.'_

_'You my friend are an asshole!'_

Hermann snorts at that.

_'Pot meet kettle.'_

"Doctor?" One of the techs has come over to him, looking unsure.

"Yes?" He asks looking up at the young man with a small smile on his face.

"The planes ready."


	2. Got the mad scientist vibe going, its pretty cool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016
> 
> Newt goes off to war, and makes a friend before he's even left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: N: 26 H: 27

Newton Geiszler is nervous as he stands next to the numerous other people enlisting with the PPDC. A lot of the men and women look like people he would never have talked to unless they had homework questions.

Sometimes he still can believe he's doing this. Leaving the world of teaching behind to go work on the giant extra-dimensional monsters that destroyed his life. It wasn't like he hadn't been working on them before, but he had still been teaching as much as he could.

His fingers twitch with the urge to scratch at the still fresh tattoo under his shirt. The one of Reckoner. He pulls his phone from his pocket and begins to text his 'pen pal'. He snickered at his own inside joke. After their one and only meeting in person a year before he was surprised they were even still talking. It had ended so badly they'd scared half the other scientists present into fleeing the room. He'd lost at least a third of his scientific contacts because of it.

_'Hermann, just got to the airport._  
 _you should see some of these guys,_  
 _more beef than brain.'_

He smirks when his phone goes off a few minutes later. Hermann had joined the year before while Newt had been getting his things in order. Packing and storing his things in a secure location. Actually resigning his position at the collage. Spending time with his father and uncle before he left.

_'It's Dr. Gottlieb. And yes, to pilot a Jeager 'beef' does come in handy. Seemed like every ex-jock turned up when i joined.'_

"Texts from the dearest before you go off to war?" A smooth voice asks from his left. He looks up and sees a man with slicked back hair, dressed like he should be living in the 20's and swing dancing with a glass of whisky. Seeing newts confusion the man mimics the grin that newt apparently has on his face. Newt didn't realize he was grinning until the man pointed it out.

"No, just my pen pal." He snickers again. Earning him a raised brow from the man in suspenders.

"So, you enlist to pilot?"

"Naw man. I enlisted for the Science." 

"Yeah, No offence but you seem like the science type." Before Newt can open his mouth with a retort the man adds "Got the mad scientist vibe going, its pretty cool."

Newt takes the complement and nods. "Well, the retro look's not so bad yourself."

The man laughs and claps him on the back "Names Tendo."

"Newton, call me Newt."

"Will do my man."

"So what are you here for?"

"Whatever they'll let me do." Newt nods, it's what a lot of people he knew were signing up for. Whatever the PPDC would let them do they'd do it. Anything to help fight against the Kaiju.

The sound of a woman's voice comes over the speakers 'All enlisting, please board flight 184 to Kodiak.'

"That's us, meet you on the plane Newt." Tendo waved as he went on ahead.

He looks down at his phone and sends one last message to Hermann.

_'Alright, gonna go freeze my balls off for the next 24 weeks._

_Wish me luck.'_

He worries for a moment if he's going to even make the cut. Shaking his head to rid himself of the foolish thought he grabs his bag and heads towards the gate. He doubts he's going to get booted anytime soon, not with his brain. After all they didn't just let anyone freelance.

_'Keep warm, wouldn't want you to 'freeze your balls off'._  
 _Good luck Dr. Geizsler._ '

Newt grinned the entire way to Kodiak.


	3. They are not lizards Hermann! we've been over this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 2016
> 
> N:26 H:27
> 
> Newton's moving. Hermann can't help but worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/5/14  
> Sorry this one is so short. I'll post another chapter right after this one, scouts honor (but rum you wern't a scout. (SHHH))

 

"So I'm being sent to Lima." Newton says over the phone. The connection is shaky and it takes a moment to understand what he's said.

"Lima, what on earth for?" The Lima shatterdome barely opened a month ago. Not only that but it would mean Hermann would have a harder time contacting his colleague.

"They have a piece of Kaiju they want me to look at, it's too big to ship over." Hermann can practically hear the shrug through the phone. It's rare they talk over the phone in anything but text but when Newton's deep in kaiju they really have no choice.

"Why are they sending you?" He doesn't mean for it to sound the way it does. The way he knows Newton is going to take it.

"Um because I am the best fucking scientist here." Newton snaps, offended.

"I merely meant, why are they sending you, aren't you still training?" He chooses to ignore the angry huffing this time. The last time they spoke on the phone things went bad and they ended up screaming at each other until one of Newton's lab-mate's hit end, while Newton couldn't reach the phone to stop them of course.

"Like I said I'm the lead scientist in Kaiju science right now, it's me or no one."

"How long will you be staying there?" Hermann asks out of curiosity.

"For a month or two at least. I'm a little excited, I've never been to Lima."

"Not much site seeing now a'days with the giant raging lizards." He smirks when he hears the intake of breath.

"They are not _lizards_ Hermann! we've been over this!" Newton Shrieks down the line. "They're not Godzilla, they are from outer-space. It's an insult to compare them to lizards!" 

They've had this argument exactly eight times and it never gets old to Hermann. Hermann, who smiles and listens to Newton rant in the background while he works, adding his own theories here and there to fuel Newton's Kaiju rant.

  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 14 2019
> 
> N:29 H:30
> 
> Hermann is fucking done with Kaiju cults. If he could he would arrest every last one. Too bad the majority haven't actually done anything but post vague threats online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/5/14  
> Told you so. you doubt me? well don't do that.
> 
> HIWYDPI will be updated soon. i've just been out of a writing mood lately. i blame my depression and my nibling leaving back to Texas.

 

When Hermann finally heard the news it was three days old. Newton Geizsler had almost been murdered in his own shatterdome by parties unknown.

He had to hear it from _Dave_ of all people. He loathed Dave. The man had a nasty habit of adding too many decimals to his equations.

He calls three times before Newton has the grace to answer.

"Hermann?" His voice is fuzzy with sleep. "It's three man, the hell?"

"Were you not going to tell me?" He demands. He'd been pacing since he found out the terrifying news, now his hip hurt and his temper was close to boiling over.

"Tell you- oh."

"Oh?" He asks incredulous.

"Hermann, it was terrifying. they shipped me out to another shatterdome with barely enough time to pack an overnight bag. I didn't have time to call." He sounds apologetic enough that hermann finally sits down and asks what happened.

"I walked in my room around midnight," he starts, like he's had to tell the story a lot. He probably has. "He was just waiting for me in the dark. Standing there with a wicked looking knife in his hand. Dude if I hadn't been worried about stubbing my toes I would have probably had his weird knife in my gut."

Hermann feels a little sick. Someone had been waiting for Newton. Newton could be dead right now, and he would only have just heard about it. Three days later. From _Dave._

"Who do you think was behind it?" He asks. His friend had made quite a few enemies in his time. Surely not the kind that would send someone to kill him.

"Dude looked like he was from one of those crazy Kaiju cults. He had on one of those cool Kaiju masks that i'd wanted for a while, you remember those? Pretty sure it was one anyway."

If it was kaiju worshiper's that was bad news. Those crazies had people stashed everywhere.

They'd had a thing against Newton since pictures of him showing off his tattoo's and some of his research papers had gotten around online. A few of the blogs dedicated to kaiju worship talked about him, veugly, but enough to be concerned.

The majority of them couldn't decide if they wanted to praise him or hate him. In fact his friend had quite a few groupies thanks to his work. There had been talk of skin peeling that Newt had found and, being creeped out, had sent him a link to a while back, but no sign of anyone wanting to actually go through with it.

Now it seemed they were upping their game.

"Where are you now?"

"Hong Kong, they've been sending me boxes of my stuff since yesterday. My samples are coming in tomorrow. So I've officially moved."

A few days later a fourm requesting a transfer found it's way to the marshal. Requesting a transfer to the Hong Kong shatterdome. It was signed by none other than Hermann Gottlieb.


	5. Line of Demarcation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 20 2019  
> N:29 H:30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to screech because my files for HIWYDPI are missing! its like they just deleted themselves! AUUUHHHHGGGG! so it will be a while before that updates, sorry people reading it.

He must have been the most ridiculous man he's ever met. from music choice to fashion choice. the man sitting across from him now was truly something strange.

Newt couldn't believe he was being forced to share a lab with him. the man had gone so far as to tape a damn line down the middle of the room ( even though he's 90% sure someone did the it for him, most likely a tech from the Jeager bay) four days after moving in. He'd even named it. Newt hadn't even unpacked everything yet and Hermann had gotten here after him. He wasn't even sure why he was here, there really was no reason for them both to share a shatterdome.

Even after their brief meetings over the years newt hadn't expected the man to still be this uptight, stubborn asshole. It amazed him a little that he could be such a sarcastic ass when he dressed like Newt's Grandpa and had the same grumpy attitude. Seriously it threw Newt for loop sometimes.

"Stop staring and get back to unpacking Geizsler." Hermann snapped. Newt nudged a box over the Line of Demarcation with his foot.

"Man, I'm sick of unpacking, all I've done for the past year is unpack."

Hermann nudged the box back with his cane "yes well be glad you do not have to do the packing, nor the scrub down, I can only imagine what horrors await a lab after you've been in it."

Newt nudged the box back over again "you think we'll stay here a while? I mean, there's no point in unpacking if its all gonna go back in a box."

Again Hermann pushed the box back "with the funding being drained they don't have the resources to shuffle us from shatterdome to shatterdome." He knew that wasn't all Newt was worried about now. Not after the cult fiasco.

"Yeah... man I miss Lima."

"really? If I remember right you called after the second day and started to complain about everything."

"the cook there had some mother complex over me, i'm gonna miss her cooking." He clarified. Hermann was pretty sure he didn't want to admit missing the woman herself.

"We all have people we are going to miss Newton, that makes saving this miserable world all the more important." Hermann had gotten married a year or two back if Newt remembered right. It surprised everyone when they found out. Newton, surprisingly, had been the least surprised. It must suck having that kind of worry one your shoulders while you sat front row to the apocalypse.

"you think we can actually win this?" the question slips out more depressed that he intended. "Jeager after Jeager are dropping. like, the big shot's are planning to cut funding. And recruits are sparse. The ones left are working practically for free. hell we're practically working for free. there's no major science team left but us, and a skeleton crew of jeager techs. things are looking bad man."

"Things _are_ bad, we're on our last leg against the kaiju. Funding is being drained for a pointless wall and the smartest minds on the planet have given up to build it." Hermann says bitterly. Newt knows he's thinking of his father.

"No they haven't, because the smartest minds are sitting in a tiny lab at a Shared friggin desk, one of them doesn't want to unpack and the other put tape down the middle of the room like a weirdo." Newt grumbles, nudging the box with his toes, hard. Watching it tip over on its side. He doesn't even know what the box even had in it. He hadn't packed any of the boxes. They had been sent a few days after he'd been dumped here with emergency haste.

Hermann graces him with a small smile that makes his stomach twist uncomfortably. pushing the box back across the line Hermann gripped his cane.

"I think we can win this, if for No other reason than we're probably the most stubborn men on the planet." he stood and grabbed up a box of chalk from his corner of the desk. "now, if your done mopping about finish unpacking and get to work."

Newt stuck out his tongue before bending and opening the box. He laughed out loud at its content.

"Dude, this isn't even my box."

Inside the box was a dark colored blanket; constellations patterned both sides. Lifting it out he dragged it over to the couch and set it down. He figured it would come in handy later.

As he turned around a thought struck him.

"Where the hell did this couch come from?"

"Much the same place as the piano." Hermann says as he ascends his ladder. Waving a hand at newt's little music corner.

 


	6. Bright Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Febuary 30 2020

 

"Dude, did you hear about Gypsy Danger?" Newton asks over breakfast. He's half flopped over the desk looking tired.

"I did, it was hard not to, it's all over the news." Hermann answers from his chalk boards. He's writing away and half listening to Newton's babble.

"One of the brother's survived. He piloted it alone in those last moments."

"It's been known to happen."

"Only one other dude has been able to do that."

"They're both retired from piloting now, so it makes no diffrence." Hermann supplies distractidly.

Newt stuffs the crust of his toast into his mouth before he stands to start his day. He's half way across the room when a flash of green jumpsuit catches his eye. He stops and backtracks. Standing half hidden behind a kaiju tank is Mako Mori.

"Hey Mak's what's up?"

She looks sheepish as she walks further into the lab. Silently she hold's out a bottle of hair dye. It's electric blue.

"I see." He smiles and looks back over his shoulder. "I'm taking a 20 minute break Herm's, cover for me." Hermann looks over at them with a scowl.

"I will do no such thing! You haven't even started working Newton!" The slip of the tongue in front of Mako makes him scowl harder at them.

Newton just grins, takes the dye and heads towards his room. Mako follows behind him silently.

It's been like this since he'd first met her in 2017. It had taken three days of acquaintance before he convinced her to let him teach her how to Rollerblade, inside the shatterdome. They'd both ended up grounded. Newt to his lab, Mako to her room. After that it had become a regular thing whenever they shared a 'Dome. Anytime Mako wanted to learn or do something the marshal was too busy to teach her, or do something she wasn't supposed to, she'd come to Newt.

An hour later and two bright blue stripes frame Mako's face.

"Look's good." He says throwing away the evidence.

"Thank you." Mako stands in front of the mirror playing with her new blue hair.

"Any reason why you decided to go blue?"

"I just felt it was the best choice...Newt-san I um-" she cut's herself off, blushing. "I wanted to ask if you and Dr. Gottlieb...?"

"No," he answers before she can finish. It wasn't the first time he'd been asked. "we're just friends... or frienemy's... does anyone even use that term anymore? Frienemey's? Anyway nope, just friends. Beside's, Hermann's married." Newt began to get flustered "not that i'd want to, I mean even if he wasn't married we wouldn't be that. I just- oh god, ignore me Mak's."

"I understand, some things are better uncomplicated."

Some day's this kid sounded wiser than most adults. He thanked the heavens for that. If anyone could save the day, Newt would place bets on Mako.

"Yeah. What about you kid? Kiss anyone lately?" He asks winking. flushing she shakes her head. "That's cool. Did you know I was like twenty when I had my first kiss?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIWYDPI I FUCKING FOUND THE FILES! YEAHHHHHHHH!  
> i can start updating the main story again, for those waiting and wondering. god i was just going through my files and there it was. staring at me like a little shit. hiding away in my zombie files for some weird ass reason. now please excuse me while i sob into this keyboard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 2021

He didn't know why he let Newton drag him out here.  Technicly  they  wern't  supposed to leave the Shatterdome after a  cerain  time. Yet here they were breaking the rules. Not only that but they were in the seediest part of town in a dirty bar. Newton was a terrible  influance  over him.

He sighed again as Newton brought him back another beer from the bar. Grinning at him like an idiot as he slid it across the table. It tasted awful, he hadn't expected anything more when they had walked in. It was thankfully cold though, more than he could say of the last place Newton managed to drag him to.

"This is fun!" Hermann scowled at him. "Oh don't give me that look I know your enjoying yourself, you haven't called me a kaiju groupie once since leaving the 'Dome." He laughed, knowing he had Hermann there. "So tell me a few of your theories." 

"I thought you said no work talk while we were out?" He says over the music.

"Yeah but  i'm  sure you don't want to dance, and  i'm  not gonna leave you alone while  i  do, besides  i  think  a  saw this girl eyeing me like a  peice  of real bacon near the bar and  i'd  rather not find myself hunted on the dance floor." He admits with a grimace.

"I see, well thank you for being considerate. Are you sure about avoiding that girl, you might get a night out of it?" Hermann asks. He'd never figure Newt one for declining a girl's advances. Newt looks at him across the table a fidgets for a moment, looking unsure.

"It's ah... I'm not looking for those kinds of nights... like ever." He says slowly, like he's afraid of what Hermann's going to think. Hermann doesn't understand what he's trying to say at first. Mulling over in his head until it clicks.

"Oh, OH." He says quickly, startling Newton. "I see... Well, l learn something new about you everyday."

"Your not... You don't think it's weird?" Newt hesitates. The way he sounds unsure of Hermann's reaction is enough to clue Hermann in to a bad  experiance  in Newton's past when dealing with this.

"Not at all. Weird is your tattoo's not your sexuality." He says simply. Newton bites at his lip a moment before smiling.

"Thank's man. So, tell me about your number's." He prompt's, wanting to change subjects.

They sit in peace for a few hours, passing ideas and theories back and forth like trading cards. Hermann was actually enjoying his night out.

The  girl was tall and slim. Long brown hair rolling over her shoulders in ringlets. She was quite stunning. And Quite drunk. She stumbled over to the table, placing her hands on the table tops to keep her balance. Newton stopped mid- sentance  as she  smile  at him and leaned against the table.

"Uh... Hi?" He said leaning away from her.

She giggled reaching out and running a hand down his arm. "Hi there." She  practicaly  purred. Hermann grimaced. 

"Can  i  help you?" He asked her when she ran her hand down his arm again.

"If you're  try'n  hide th'm you're doi'n a ter- tera- bad job of it." She stage whispered. Leaning closer.

"Hide...?" 

"You're  tat's ." She was rubbing her thumb in small circles on his bicep. Newt looked up at Hermann like he wanted to melt into the cushioned booth. 

As she leans in closer she suddenly jerks back with a sharp  yelp . stumbling back away from the table. She look at them both dazed before spotting Hermann's cane. 

"Did you just-"

Hermann cut's her off "I think that's quite enough drinking for tonight." Hermann sighs picking up the napkins they had been using for notes. Folding  and tucking them into his front pocket of his button up.

"R-Right." Newt says sliding out of the booth. He helps Hermann to his feet and together they walk out of the bar. Leaving behind the dazed drunk girl. 

"Thanks man." Newton says as they walk home.

"It was nothing. Now finish what you were saying about drifting with Kaiju."

**Author's Note:**

> My idea of Newt's hair cut is this:
> 
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-mKrfS91tPZk/UvRCiBNQGII/AAAAAAAAACY/_2AFzEdTzsE/s1600/ Military-Haircuts-Men+Variations-on-the-Pompadour.jpg
> 
> Or
> 
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-VP577oeKaZM/U0p_28-3QPI/AAAAAAAAAdE/g4ohFaLNC6E/s1600/ 2015+mens+haircuts+hairstyles+trends+fashion+style+guys+(7).jpg
> 
> he wears it like this until at least 2018 when Hermann call's him a hipster. Hermann secretly misses it after that.


End file.
